I don't dance
by NCIS-SVU-OUAT
Summary: The team investigates the murder of a marine. Brody and LaSalle end up in a dangerous position. Maybe there is something to cheer them both up. There's a bit of fluff between Brody and LaSalle. (This summary is awful...)
1. Chapter 1

*****Hey guys this is kind of fluffy in places. My sister Kayla (ncisneworleans) helped me write this...hello sis. Well please comment. I hope you like it! :)*****

 ***I do not own ncis new orleans or its characters***

Special Agent Meredith Brody awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She slowly sat up and reached for her phone. Brody groaned as she read her message.

"Really? Did it have to be at 2:00 in the morning?!" She mumbled, rather annoyed.

She quickly slipped on her pants and a blouse. _Ugh why can't I have a normal job where you get an amazing little thing called sleep._ She thought as she hopped into her car and drove to the NCIS office.

"Good morning Lovely Agent Brody." The wide eyed Chris LaSalle said in his normal cheery voice.

"Yeah right" Brody scoffed "You know, it's probably very unhealthy to be _this_ chipper at-" Brody yawned "-2 a.m."

"LaSalle, Brody, suit up. There's a dead marine in the swamp." Pride interrupted as he walked in the office.

 **The Swamp-**

The team was sloshing through the swamp when they came upon Loretta.

"What`cha got Loretta?" Pride asked as he approached the scene.

"A dead marine, late twenties, time of death was approximately 12:00 a.m." Pride thanked Loretta and went over to see what his two junior agents were up to.

"We just finished baggin` the evidence King." LaSalle said.

"Okay. Thanks." Pride said as he looked at his two exhausted agents.

LaSalle and Brody got in the backseat of the truck while Pride got in the front and they drove back to the office to what looks like a long day ahead for them.

"Coffee?" LaSalle asked as he looked over at his half-awake partner.

"Mmm yes." She said as they pulled up to the drive-through.

A few minutes later the woman handed Pride the coffee and he passed the other two cups back to LaSalle. LaSalle glanced over and couldn't help but smile at the agent that was sleeping in the seat beside him.

"Psst King, look at Brody."

Pride looked back and smiled at the sleeping agent.

"Wake up sleepy-head, coffee's here." LaSalle teased. "Man, she's a sound sleeper."

"Shake her shoulder?" Pride suggested

"Hey" LaSalle said as he shook her shoulder.

Brody immediately grabbed the man`s hand and was about to use her aikido.

"Whoa! Brody! It's me, LaSalle." He said as he took her other arm. "Now I know never to startle you"

Brody shook her head and became aware of whose ass she almost kicked. "Oh LaSalle. I'm sorry" Brody said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine Brody, if I _had_ to have my ass beaten. It would be a pleasure to have it beaten by you." LaSalle said jokingly with his hand on her shoulder.

Pride laughed at his two junior agents as he pulled up to NCIS.

 **-15 minutes later-**

"Breakfast. Come and get it!" Pride yelled from the kitchen. Both agents got up and hurried into the kitchen and scooped up some eggs and bacon. They both thanked him and quickly went back to work.

The hours passed as they all researched, trying to find the marine's killer.

"Dennis Woodley, 24 years old. He's our suspect. Brody and Christopher go to this address and bring him in for one of Brody`s little chit-chats." Pride said "I'll go check in and with Loretta"

"Alright King." LaSalle said as he and Brody walked out the door.

 **Suspect's house-**

LaSalle and Brody pulled up to the house and knocked on the door. The man answered the door "NCIS" Brody stated "we wanna ask you a few questions" and with that, the man took of running.

"Damn" LaSalle cursed as they both ran after the man. They ran as fast as they could, being as tired as they both were. Suddenly LaSalle tripped and Brody kept chasing after the suspect.

"Stop!" She yelled breathlessly. She was easily a couple yards behind the guy. She used all of her strength and was now only about a yard behind him. She then lunged and tackled him to the ground. He cried out in pain as she put his handcuffs on him.

"That's...What you get...for running" Brody said as she leaned up against a wall, trying to catch her breath. LaSalle ran up and glanced at the man and then at Brody.

"Nice job" LaSalle said as he offered his hand to the exhausted agent. Brody laughed as LaSalle helped her up.

 **NCIS, Interrogation room**

"You guys are Feds. I don't like Feds" the man said as he looked back and forth between Brody and LaSalle.

"Do you know this man?" LaSalle asked.

"I'm not telling you anything until that lowlife whore gets me a cup of water" the man said, grinning at Brody.

"Excuse me!?" Brody said, obviously angry.

"Don't call my partner that!" LaSalle said.

"I can call that stupid bitch whatever I want, you good for nothin`agent."

"Where were you the night of the murder?" Brody asked, ignoring his previous comments.

"I was out buying flowers for my girlfriend" the man said

"is that _all_ you did that night?" Brody asked as she rose from her seat "because I have a witness that says that they saw you in the swamp-"

The man rammed his chair back into her hip, knocking her off balance. He pulled her onto his lap. LaSalle got up.

"LaSalle it's fine I got this" Brody said.

"Listen here doll face, I didn't kill that marine." The man said, his face almost touching hers. She tried to get off of the man but he wouldn't let go. Finally she elbowed him in the collarbone and quickly got to her feet.

"Okay. Then what _were_ you doing" Brody questioned as she walked behind the man. "There had to be _some_ reason for you to be in the swamp.

"I was meeting my drug dealer okay?" The man said

"You know you could have had a shorter sentencete...but you have no respect for me and my partner. And that move you just pulled...Well that can technically can be classified as assault." Brody said as she paced behind the man and laughed a little.

The man suddenly stuck out his leg and tripped Brody. She fell and hit her head on the table. She groaned as she got back up.

"You son of a bitch" Brody said, her voice raiseded, as she held her bleeding temple. Before she knew it, LaSalle leaned over the table and punched the man in the face.

"Get him out of here" she said to the cop waiting outside. "Oh, and I'll be having a talk with the prosecution man." Brody told the man as he was taken away.

"Are you okay Brody?" LaSalle asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's only a little cut" she insisted

"Oh, well tell that to the blood running down the side of your face. Come on let's go get you cleaned up" LaSalle said as he put his hand on her back and took her to the bathroom.

"Here", he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and dabbed away the blood with a cloth. She winced and tried to back away. "It's okay Brody.", He said as he rubbed her shoulder. When he was done wiping the blood away he took out the peroxide and another clean cloth and rubbed the peroxide on her cut. She took in a sharp breath and felt LaSalle grip tighten on her shoulder. "Sorry Brody, I don't mean to hurt ya."

"Thank you LaSalle" Brody said as he placed a bandaid on her temple, which was already forming a huge bruise.

"No problem Brody." LaSalle said as he patted Brody on the back and walked her out of the bathroom.

 **-10 minutes later-**

"Okay so he obviously was not our guy." Pride said as he walked in to the office. "Brody? What happened to your face?"

"Long story" Brody said as she looked at LaSalle and smirked.

"Okay? Well, Loretta recently found DNA under our victims fingernails. Here's the address. Go catch this guy."

"Are you up for it Brody? With that bruise, you could have a concussion" Pride said, looking concerned.

"Oh yeah. I'm good" Brody said

"Alright then." Pride said as he patted her on the back.

Brody and LaSalle climbed in the truck and started driving.

"Ugh. I can't wait until I can crawl into bed and sleep! How about you?" Brody asked.

"Nah. There's a party tonight. I was thinkin of going."

"Oh? Who are you going with" Brody asked, looking at LaSalle

"Well I thought... maybe I would ask you." LaSalle said confidently with his southern charm.

"I-I don't dance." Brody said, as she looked out the window so he wouldn't see her blush. And with that, they pulled up to the house.

"Door`s open" Brody said as she flashed a suspicious look at LaSalle. "NCIS! FEDERAL AGENTS!" Brody went into the living room as LaSalle made his way in the dining room.

"All clear in here." LaSalle said. Suddenly he heard a faint choking noise from the other room. He slowly looked around the corner. He was shocked to see their suspect choking Brody with a gun to her head.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments. And a special thanks to ncisneworleans for helping me write this. Please comment and give suggestions. Hope you like :)**

"Brody!" LaSalle said in a voice just above a whisper.

"LaSalle. Leave. Now!" Brody commanded in a raspy voice.

"You shouldn't have came here!" The man said, still choking Brody. "Put down your weapon" the man said to LaSalle as he took Brody`s gun and threw it on the floor.

"LaSalle!" Brody screamed as she saw a man come up behind her partner and hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out. The man dragged Lasalle`s body into a room, followed by Brody, struggling to get free.

"LaSalle? LaSalle please. Wake up." Brody looked up at the man who was dragging her. "If you killed him I swear-" Brody was cut off by the man.

"Not my friend, not my problem." The man stated with a sickly grin spreading across his face.

They were then handcuffed to the wall while the other man tied their feet.

"What are you doing?!" Brody demanded.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head"

A few moments later LaSalle woke up. "Ahh what happened-" LaSalle groaned.

"Oh LaSalle. It's going to be alright LaSalle." Brody said as he looked at the chains confining them to the wall.

"Well...I highly doubt that." The man said as he chuckled. He then left the room and came back with a can of gasoline.

"What...What are you doing?" Brody asked as she watched him dump it all over the carpet.

"Ehh you know...just having a little bonfire." he said, smiling at the two helpless looking agents.

"No...wait." LaSalle pleaded "just...just let her go." he said looking at Brody.

"LaSalle. I'm not leaving without you" Brody said looking at LaSalle.

"Brody I'm not going yo let him hurt you-" LaSalle was interrupted

The man finally finished pouring the gasoline. "Oh look at you two lovebirds. No one's going anywhere!" he stated.

"Pride knows where we are!" Brody yelled as the man was halfway of the door.

"That won't matter." the man said "Oh I almost forgot..." the man then pulled a match from his pocket, lit it, then dropped it on the gas soaked carpet.

The door slammed as half of the room went up in flames. "The walls are made of concrete" Brody said as she tugged on the chains. "There is no way we can get out."

"Hold on. Let's just think about this. Based on how fast the flames are spreading we have about ten minutes." LaSalle said. "King will find us by then"

"Yea but...what...about the oxygen" Brody said in between coughing fits.

"He'll find us" LaSalle promised.

 **NCIS office-**

"Dammit...Brody and LaSalle should be back by now!" Pride said, talking to himself as he paced the room.

"Pride-pride-pride-pride!" Sebastian yelled as he ran up to the senior agent.

"Sebastian! What is it?" Pride asked, trying to calm Sebastian down.

"Okay so I was doing some more research on your guy's criminal records and I found that has been in for arson, and one incident where he burned a man alive in his `fire room`… sorry I couldn't tell you earlier" Sebastian said.

"Thanks Sebastian" Pride said as he grabbed his gun and headed out the door.

 **Suspect's house-**

"It's hard to breathe." Brody whispered

"I know. But it's going to be okay." LaSalle said.

Brody was still pulling on the chains. She panted and leaned her head against the wall.

"You know, you're one hell of a fighter Meredith Brody. But you're wasting your energy because Pride is gonna find us."

"Goodbye LaSalle." Brody said as tears gathered in her eyes. "You, Pride, Loretta, and Sebastian... You guys have been like family to me. And I love working with you." A tear rolled down her face as her breathing quickened. LaSalle could tell that she was starting to panic.

"No no. Brody don't do that. We're gonna get out. And when we do I'm gonna take you to that party and we're gonna eat and we're gonna dance all night. We're gonna have so much fun."

Brody was now hysterically crying. "L-L-LaSalle I told you...I don't dance."

"Oh. Brody. Don't cry it's alright" he said as he moved as close to her as he could. The fire was now less than an inch away from their feet.

"Chris. Chris...Pride isn't coming is he?" Brody asked

"He will Brody, just wait. He hasn't let us down before and he won't today."

"Chris!" Brody screamed as fire went across her leg.

LaSalle pulled her towards him. She buried her head in his chest as he held her close to him.

"Goodbye Chris."

"Goodbye Merri."

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Agent Pride. Pride was shocked to see his two helpless agents clinging to each other for dear life in the back of the room

"Christopher! Brody!" Pride screamed

"Help us please help! Help" they both yelled choking on the smoke as the heat burned their lungs.

She buried her head in his neck as the flames were about to spread across them.

"Hold on, I'm gonna be right back", Pride promised as he ran to find a hose.

Pride came back and put out some of the fire. He ran and cut the ropes off their feet and then picked the lock on the cuffs.

They emerged from the room, coughing and gasping for fresh air. They both tearfully thanked Pride and then their attention was drawn to the badly bruised , cussing man on the floor.

"What'd ya do to him?" LaSalle asked.

"Well. He wouldn't tell me where you were so I had to beat it outta him...literally." Pride confessed.

Both junior agents chuckled at Pride. A few minutes later two police officers came and drove the man to NCIS to be interrogated.

 **NCIS Interrogation Room-**

LaSalle and Brody could tell that the man was feeling uncomfortable. They have been staring and him in silence for the last ten minutes.

"Okay okay! What do you want from me?" The man asked.

"Well first of all, we need a confession to the murder." Brody said

"And an apology would be nice for trying to burn us alive. " LaSalle added, receiving an amused look from Brody.

The man just sat in silence again. Brody had enough, she was pissed at that man. She got up from her seat and stood behind the man.

"Come on! Confess! We know you did it!" Brody yelled at the man.

When she did not get her answer in the amount of time she thought was appropriate to figure out a little speech, she flipped his chair back and squatted on the ground so she could look him in the eye. After few moments of her intense staring, he finally cracked.

"Okay fine. Fine. I did it. I killed him."

"And?" LaSalle pressed.

"And I'm...Sorry for trying to kill you." The man with his teeth clenched.

"Alright then." Brody said as she stood up. "Take him away."

After the man was taken to prison, Brody and LaSalle were alone in the room.

"So. Brody'" LaSalle started.

"Yes LaSalle?" Brody asked.

"You up for that party?"

"Sure. Why not?" Brody said.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at 8:00." LaSalle stated as a smile spread across his face.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave any suggestions! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys. I have finally decided to update! Thanks for the reviews! I'm pretty sure this will be my last chapter. And to jeneral2885`s displeasure, I am moving too fast. I will try to slow it down in this very fluffy chapter. Enjoy! :)... LaBrody**

Brody looked at herself in the mirror as she applied her berry colored lipstick. She then smoothed the knee length red dress she had picked from the back of her closet. After combing her hair, she collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the last two day's events. She thought about how lucky she was to be alive. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. She then shot up from the couch and made her way to the door. Slowly, she opened the door, revealing Chris LaSalle.

"...Brody. You look beautiful" LaSalle managed to say, his mouth slightly agape.

"Thanks LaSalle..." Brody responded as she felt her face blush.

"I got cha this." LaSalle said smiling, as he held out the yellow flower to Brody.

"Uh. LaSalle?" Brody snorted. "Is this possibly from my flower garden?"

"Maybe...maybe not" LaSalle teased.

A giggle escaped her lips as she took the flower. "Okay then."

"Well, shall we go?" LaSalle asked as he held out his arm for Brody. Brody linked her arm in LaSalle's as they walked towards the car. He quickly opened the car door for her and she nodded a _thank you_. He then went to the other side of the car and pulled out from her drive. She listened to the steady munching of the engine and found her eyes wandering over to him. The sun was almost down, which made the city even more beautiful. The orange sky lit up his beautiful blue eyes.

LaSalle felt Brody staring at him. "Are you ready for a real New Orleans party?" LaSalle asked as he winked at his partner.

"I don't know LaSalle" Brody smiled. "I said I don't dance." She said as her stomach dropped, suddenly feeling embarrassed about the scene she made in the house with him. "LaSalle...I'm sorry about how I acted earlier today. I just-."

"Whoa. Brody. You don't need to apologize. We was about to burn alive, that's enough for anyone to go hysterical." LaSalle said as he looked over at the female agent who was gazing out the window.

"Thanks LaSalle. I just feel like I should have been able to handle that kind of situation." Brody said, smiling a bit.

"I don't think anyone can be prepared for what happened to us. And just for the record, I was pretty scared too." Brody nodded and continued to look out the window until they arrived to the party. When they walked up to the doors, they realized that it was already jam-packed. LaSalle must have known what Brody was thinking.

"Ya ready? C'mon let's make this look good." LaSalle said as he grabbed her hand. She burst out laughing and she felt a hot blush creep up her neck again. He pulled her along with him into the crowded room and they found a seat at the bar. He had his arm draped around her protectively. He lightly caressed her shoulder with his thumb.

After finishing a few shots of whiskey, LaSalle pulled her out to the dance floor. In her drunken stupor, she agreed and followed him out and danced the night away. Song after song, drink after drink. They finally stumbled back to the bar.

"I thought ya couldn't dance?",LaSalle said, obviously able to hold his alcohol better that Merri could.

"I can't.", Brody said laughing.

"Well then you sure can dance for someone who can't." LaSalle said, slurring his words.

They ordered a few more shots and Brody was becoming so drunk that she could barely stay on her stool.

"LaSalle..." Brody started.

"Yeah Brody..." LaSalle replied.

"Why did those people do those awful things to us?" She asked as her lip trembled. "It's...it's not right! They almost killed you." Brody yelled over the booming of the music. She was obviously an angry drunk.

"I. I don't know what I would have done. I don't know if I would have made it. I don't know if I would be able-" LaSalle cut off her rambling with a kiss. As his lips met hers, her hands snaked around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Forgetting that they were on stools, he pulled her closer again and they both fell off and landed on the ground. They sat there and stared at each other. They slowly got up from the ground and climbed back onto their stools.

Brody ordered a coffee and LaSalle ordered water. When they became sober again, Brody's favourite song started to play. LaSalle then pulled her out to the dance floor for the second time that night. LaSalle wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you Chris." Brody murmered in his chest. LaSalle just held her tighter.

 **Thanks for reading! Please comment. I think I am finished with this story. Any suggestions on what I should work on next? :)**


End file.
